


Exiled

by elleoph1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Execution, Gen, Implied Violence, Memory Loss, Ranboo has memory issues, Running Away, almost, i dont know how to spell violence, jad to ask siri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleoph1/pseuds/elleoph1
Summary: Ranboo gets caught. He had no idea what he did but here we are
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 64





	Exiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeem/gifts).



> This is part 1 some incohnters will happen in part 2 ;)
> 
> PLEAS EHELP I SCCIDENTLY AIRDROPPED A PICTURE OF QUACKITY TO MY DADJENSNEJ

It happened. I should have known it would happen soon. The moment the leather handbook left my hands. When I looked everywhere and it was not found. I should have known that the people in the cabinet of l’manburg never knew to keep their hands to themselves.

It’s so stupid of me. They have had a bad past of traitors. 

I’m not a traitor I just don’t want any sides. I’m not a traitor. I’m not a traitor. I’m not a traitor. I'M NOT A TRAITOR-

“I- Ranboo I can’t believe you would do such a disloyal thing. I really thought you were loyal.” The boy with messy brunette hair and tired eyes told me. Tubbo. That’s his name. “Yeah Ranboo. Talking with the people that are forbidden to enter this country.” The man with the hat, quackity, said. The fox man fundy just stood there and glared. “Well, anything to say traitor” quackity spat out adding volume to the last word. 

I just stood there. I couldn’t move. My mind fought with me to move but I just. Couldn’t. I am scared. We all know what happens to traitors here. But I’m not a traitor. I never established that I am on their side. I hate sides. But they don’t underst-

“Well you know what happens to traitors Ranboo.” Tubbo spoke. You would think he wouldn’t allow this. I mean he was executed.

“No no no. There must be some kind of mistake I-“ “Ranboo there’s obviously no way out we saw your memory book.” Oh yeah.

Ranboo. Think. Think. Think. Run. Run. Away. Go. Move.

“I- no. No.” I turn around and sprint. I just let my legs take me to somewhere safe.

I turn my head to see the three of them running towards me with the sparkly enchanted swords out to attack.

“Oh Ranboo..” 

I tripped. Well done Ranboo. Get yourself in troub-

“What a sad sight to see” Quackity mumbled with a fake pout. “You really thought you could get away” Tubbo laughed out. They all pointed their swords at me.

“Please don’t, I’ll do anything” I begged.

“Oh Ranboo.. you put yourself in this situation before you ran away..”

I was backed up into a tree. One of their swords slightly cut my neck. I couldn’t see who my eyes were blurred with tears.

A blurry figure lifted their sword and dropped it down. After that I blacked out. It wasn’t hard enough to kill me thank god. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

POV switch:  
3rd POV:

Phil and techno were walking around the forest when they found ranboo.

“Well no be- Ranboo?” “Holy what happened to him?” “How am I supposed to know techno?”

Time skip

Ranboo slowly woke opened his eyes to see Phil sitting on a chair beside him

“Hello mate how are you?” “My head kills- where am I?” “Your at techno’s cottage” “oh.”

“Do you know what happened to you mate?”

Pain. Hit. Stop. Please. I didn’t mean to. Not traitor. Stop. Please?!.

“L’manburg. I can’t remember what I did but all I remember is a load of pain.”

“What?” “I have memory issues”

**Author's Note:**

> ELLOOOO hope you enjoy ze first part! Don’t forget to drink water brush your hair or maybe even get out of bed :)
> 
> I just realised they have my launage in here EEEEEE


End file.
